


Doctor Batman

by penguin--empress (penguinempress)



Series: Batman Is the Doctor [2]
Category: DCU, Doctor Who
Genre: Alfred does not approve of Doctor Batman's parenting techniques, Alternate Universe, Dick Grayson just wants to be loved, Doctor Batman, M/M, Minor Character Death, Wally has ADHD, poor Dick I'm so mean to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinempress/pseuds/penguin--empress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman is the Doctor. He has a TARDIS and he protects the universe with his companions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a continuation of "Is Batman the Doctor?"
> 
> This is it's own separate story, however, "Is Batman the Doctor?" was my inspiration to write "Doctor Batman" so I put the two in the same series. They can be read separately or together.

Beep! Beep!

It was 7:30 A.M. on a Saturday, when Richard Grayson woke up to get ready for the day. He got ready, kissed his mom on the cheek and rushed out the door of their trailer.

"Dick, your mom and I will meet up with you later, okay?" called his father from the side of the trailer.

"'Kay! I'll tell the ringmaster!" Dick shouted back as he headed the opposite way towards the circus tent.

It was just a normal day, no different from any other Saturday for Dick Grayson, but that was all about to change.

Inside the colorful circus tent, everyone was hastily getting prepared for tonight's show. The clowns were cleaning the bleachers, the magician was checking to make sure his illusions worked perfectly, the animal tamers were checking the tigers, dogs, elephants, and horses, and the world's strongest man was helping put up the props.

Dick Grayson ignored everyone and walked straight towards the man at the center of the stage.

"Ah! There's my favorite lil' acrobat! Where's the rest of the Flying Grayson's?" the ringmaster exclaimed jovially.

Dick's smile went from ear to ear. "They'll be here later. Momma's getting' ready and Dad had to fix the clown's car."

Within an hour, everyone was present and practicing their performances. Then it was time to open up to the public and perform for everyone.

Performing in front of a crowd was Dick's favorite part of being a part of the circus, mostly because he got to show off in front of kids his own age. Of course, he was more concerned about showing off for that redheaded beauty that occasionally came to watch.

I'll talk to him today after the show, Dick thought as he and his parents flipped and soared through the air in their daring routine.

After the show, Dick raced to the tent opening only to be stopped by the ringmaster. "Here, give this to your parents. It's their paycheck."

Dick looked longingly out the tent, and then proceeded to run back in towards the storage area where his parents normally retired to after a show.

The storage area was full of costumes, stuffed animals, toys, circus merchandise, props, and trinkets that people had dropped or lost when they'd came to the circus years before. He'd never understood his parent's fascination with this room.

"It's a dark and mysterious place, and who doesn't love a good mystery?" Dick's mother had once said.

"It's a good place to think, son," his father had told him.

"Momma! Daddy!" Dick called warily from the entrance. No one answered. "Mommy? Daddy? I got your money from the ringmaster…" He ventured into the room a little farther.

Something in the back stirred.

"Mommy?"

A stack of props collapsed behind him causing him to jump.

"Daddy?!" He was about to cry.

He looked to his right and could not believe what he was seeing. The plastic mannequins that wore the costumes were moving towards him.

He slowly backed up, never taking his eyes off of the 2 moving mannequins. Then, 12 more mannequins began to move towards him. "Mommy!"

He was backed against a wall too terrified to move when suddenly someone grabbed his arm. Turning, Dick saw a tall man in a dark, menacing costume. The man whispered in a deep voice, "Run!"

Dick's legs were still numb with fear, yet the strange man dragged him along behind him anyways. When Dick's legs began working again, the man released his arm immediately. The man led Dick into one of the circus actors' trailers where they hid for a moment.

"What were those things?" Dick stammered.

"Plastic mannequins. Living plastic mannequins to be exact," the man said blatantly.

"That's not possible! Plastic can't move! It had to be some stupid teenagers."

"Why do you think that?"

"Be… Because in order to get that many people to dress up in silly costumes it's gotta be stupid teenagers."

"That's a good theory."

"Um… Thank you, sir."

"But you're wrong. Those mannequins are alive and trying to take over the world and for whatever reason they started here at a circus and they're being controlled from a satellite positioned in the circus tent." The man opened the door of the trailer and ran out into the night with Dick right behind him. "I have to attach this device to the satellite," he held up a strange object with flashing lights and wires all over it, "so that it will be destroyed, effectively destroying the living plastic as well, and hopefully I won't be blown up in the process."

"What about my parents?" Dick asked quietly.

The man stopped to look at the child following him, he then lowered his head and turned away from the boy. "They're dead. I'm sorry." They stood in silence as Dick tried to comprehend that he'd never see his mom or dad again and the man thought about his own parents' murders when he was Dick's age. "Anyways, run along and forget about me. And don't worry about me, no! You run along and do whatever it is that children do these days."

He shoved Dick towards the gate that led to the world outside the circus, a world completely foreign to Dick.

"Oh, and here's a souvenir," the man said as he turned his back to Dick and tossed him something plastic. It was one of the mannequin's hands.

"Who are you? Dick asked quietly, cradling the plastic hand in his arms.

"I'm The Batman, the Doctor, or Doctor Batman, whichever you prefer."

"I'm Richard Grayson, everyone calls me Dick, though."

The man looked around awkwardly. "Um… okay… Well, run for your life, Dick!" Batman held the programming device in the air and ran towards the tent.

My parents are really dead… I'll never see them again… Dick thought as he fled to the ringmaster's trailer. He had barely gotten 10 feet, when the circus tent exploded. Quickly, he turned and ran, crying, to the ringmaster.

He later remembered passing an old grandfather clock, which he found a little odd but at the time he'd been too upset to care.


	2. Bat Doctor Man

"Oh, thank goodness you're safe, Dick!" the ringmaster said as Dick walked in the door of the ringmaster's trailer. "Where are your parents?" The mentioning of his parents brought a fresh wave of tears. "Oh my… I'm so sorry. You're welcome to stay here, my poor boy."

Still cradling the plastic arm, Dick sunk into an old lazy boy recliner.

The ringmaster went outside to check on his other employees, leaving Dick with his depressing thoughts. He continued to cry long into the night even after the ringmaster returned. The ringmaster did not know how to comfort the mourning child and thus left the room without a word.

In the morning, the ringmaster found Dick passed out in the recliner, holding the arm like a teddy bear. He took the arm from Dick and placed it on the kitchen table.

Just as the ringmaster was preparing a pot of coffee, there was tentative knock followed by several rapid knocks at the door.

At the door was a boy about Dick's age with bright red hair wearing a Flash T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hello there, can I help you?" the ringmaster asked looking around for the kid's parents.

"I'm here…" he stopped to clear his voice. When he continued he had tried to make his voice sound deeper, failing horribly. "I'm here to see if Dick Grayson of the Flying Graysons is okay. That scary clown dude told me I could find him here."

Glancing quickly at Dick still asleep in the recliner, the ringmaster then allowed the child to enter his home. "He's asleep but you're welcome to wait for him to wake up if that's okay with your parents."

"Oh, I'm staying with my Uncle Barry and he's off on a special secret mission," the boy said sitting on the couch across from Dick. "My name's Wally. Wally West. Dick looks funny when he's asleep. You got anything to eat?"

Before the ringmaster could reply, Wally was rummaging through his kitchen. He stopped only when he noticed the plastic arm lying on the table.

"Whoa! Is that an arm?! Is it real?" Wally poked and prodded the arm a couple times. "Aw, it's just stupid plastic. I thought it was real, like you killed a man and kept his arm for a trophy. That'd of been so cool!"

The ringmaster ignored the boy as he prattled on. A few minutes later he realized there were two children in the room.

"Dick!" the ginger kid cried as he hugged the sleepy child.

Dick's whole face turned as red as a clown's nose. This was that special redhead he'd wanted to ask out the day before. Now, he stood staring at the ginger boy not knowing what to do or say.

"I'm Wally! You probably don't know me but I know you… That sounds kind of creeper-like don't it?"

"I... I've seen you in the crowd before..." Dick stammered.

Wally was thinking about how pretty Dick's blue eyes were and how awesome his hair looked. Or at least that was what he was thinking for about 7 1/2 seconds, which was by far the longest he had ever thought about anything.

Before Dick or the ringmaster could blink, Wally was at the front doorl.

"Dick, do you know where some cotton candy is?" he called as he leaped out the door.

The ringmaster patted Dick's should and told him he needed a friend his age but Dick wondered back to the recliner and pretended to fall back to sleep.

Wally poked his head back in the door. "Aw, he's still tired? Boo!"

The ringmaster told him to go get some cotton candy from the concession stand and handed him the keys to the concession stand. "Don't get everything! Just some cotton candy and maybe some candy..."

"Yeah, yeah. Tell me when he wakes up, 'Kay?"

The ringmaster walked back to his room to get ready. When he was gone, Dick opened his eyes and sat up. At that same moment there was a scraping at the door. Dick stared wide-eyed at the door and slowly crept towards the door. As he approached the door the scraping stopped as did he. Then the scraping started up again and he moved a little closer and reached his hand out for the door knob. The scraping stopped so he paused. When it came back, Dick swung the door open.

A tall man in a black leather jacket and black pants was kneeling at the door with what looked like a screwdriver with a blue light at the end. His perfect hair was jet black, his eyes were a cerulean blue , and his features were rugged yet handsome.

"What are you doing here?" the strange man asked staring at Dick. "Are you following me?"

Dick stared at the man like he were a crazy person. "Golly whiz, what are you talking about? I've never seen you before in my life."

The man looked at him like he were the one going crazy, "What? No, we met... Oh, right I was Ba... Yeah, well..."

Realization smacked Dick in the face. "You're the Bat Doctor Man from last night!"

"Doctor Batman," he growled. "Yeah, but lower your voice, kid. I'd rather people not know that I'm here, okay? Just call me Bruce Wayne, or preferably Mr. Wayne. Now then..." He walked past Dick into the trailer and began digging through piles, flipping through books and magazines, and examining random objects.

While Dick closed the door, Doctor Batman picked up a deck of cards and accidentally dropped them, looking around, embarrassed, he walked to the other side of the room.

"Uh, would you like something to drink or eat?" Dick said, not knowing what else to say.

Doctor Batman nodded. "Water."

As Dick went into the kitchen, Doctor Batman picked up a magazine. "Eh, that won't work out. He's gay and she's an alien." He then picked up a book and quickly skimmed through it. "Hmm."

"We should go to the police and tell them about last night, you know, because that's the right thing to do," Dick called from the kitchen.

Doctor Batman was not paying him any attention and continued looking around the small living room when something jumped out from behind the couch. It was the plastic arm and it was trying to choke Doctor Batman, who stumbled back and fought with the arm. Meanwhile, Dick was patiently standing in the kitchen waiting for his pizza to heat up.


	3. Dick, You Knave!

Doctor Batman fell back on to the couch as the plastic arm grabbed his throat in order to choke him. Dick, at this moment, was calmly removing his pizza from the microwave.

As he walked into the living room, he noted the arm attacking the Doctor but shrugged it off.

"Stop messing around, please, Mr. Wayne?" he said as sternly as he dared, as he was afraid of what Doctor Batman would do if he were rude to him.

The Batman made a choking sound and reached one hand out to Dick as if to hold his hand, while the other hand struggled with the piece of plastic. Dick took a bite of his pizza before trying to assist Doctor Batman. When Dick grabbed the arm and pulled, he realized that the Doctor had really been being attacked as the arm stubbornly and tightly clung to his throat.

When it did release the Doctor's neck, it turned on Dick. The arm grabbed at his face as if to crush his skull.

Dick bravely screamed like a little girl and fell backwards onto the recliner. The Batman wasted no time trying to save Dick (Well... except for those few moments when he stuck his tongue out at Dick and said "I told you so!" but that's completely besides the point!) The Doctor reached for a glowing screwdriver-like object and held the glowing end of it towards the arm. The object made a strange noise and the arm fell limp onto Dick's lap.

Doctor Batman grabbed the arm and headed to the door as if this kind of thing happened to him all the time.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?!" cried the ringmaster as he walked into the room.

Dick leapt to his feet. "He wanted to ask me questions about last night's explosion. It's about where I'm going to live."

"He deserves compensation, he's been through a very traumatic experience! And he'll live with me, wontcha boy?" The ringmaster pulled Doctor Batman to the side out of Dick's hearing range. "Look, he lost his parents in that explosion, he deserves something for his loss. And... Mister, are you listening to me?"

The Batman had begun staring sympathetically at Dick when the ringmaster had mentioned Dick's parents dying.

"He can live with me. He'll have a chance to grow up in a good home with the best schooling and... Oh! I've failed to introduce myself! I'm Bruce Wayne," the Batman said with a tone that was both quirky and arrogant.

The ringmaster's jaw dropped. "Bruce.. The... Wayne... You... The millionaire Bruce Wayne? Um... why would you want to take care of this young man?"

Bruce Wayne thought about this question for a moment. After a moment of deliberate silence, he replied, "I understand what he's going through better than most people. Besides, I've been wanting to adopt a son for awhile now."

As the two men discussed Dick's future, Dick continued staring at the plastic arm in the Batman's hand.

"Mr. Wayne, sir?" Dick called out tentatively.

The Batman turned back towards the boy and raised his eyebrow, silently giving him permission to speak in his presence.

"You were just saying I could live with you..." the ringmaster and Batman gave each other a guilty look, "I'd like to. Live with you I mean. If that's okay with you, ringmaster, sir."

The ringmaster nodded slowly, not quite sure whether to be excited for Dick or upset about losing his last acrobat.

"I'll have my butler, Alfred, pick you up at noon tomorrow. That will give you plenty of time to get packed and say your goodbyes," the Doctor said calmly. "See you then, Dick."

He left quickly, walking briskly across the circus grounds towards the circus exit. The Batman was almost out the gate when he heard Dick hollering, "Mr. Wayne, wait!"

Without looking back, the Batman continued his quick pace... Well, he actually started walking fast... Well... jogging... WELL... running away from the child, but you know, that's life. He was brought to a halt by the boy who had somehow gotten ahead of him, climbed a tree, and jumped upon him as he ran under it.

"Mr. Wayne, sir, who are you really?" The boy lay on top of him, his hands pressing his shoulders down (he was surprisingly strong for such a small child) and his face was full of determination and, was that fear? "And why were those plastic things trying to kill me?"

Shoving the boy off of him, the Doctor stood and replied, "Ugh, you humans, you're so naive and think the world revolves around you. Those plastic 'things' were living plastic that were after me, not you."

Dick followed at a respectful distance (10 feet to be exact). "But they attacked me!"

"They were after me, you just happened to get in the way."

"So, you're basically saying the world revolves around you?"

"Basically, yeah."

The two were walking along a small road that led to the city of Gotham. The Doctor turned onto a side trail suddenly and continued walking. Dick wasn't sure if the Doctor knew where he was going or if he were just walking on random trails out of curiosity or if he were lost and was too manly to ask for directions.

"Gotham City is that way, you know? Why didn't you drive a big fancy car. You're rich so you've probably got 12 cars," Dick said after awhile.

The Batman scoffed at Dick's stupidity and responded, "I actually have 25 cars, a private jet, 5 boats including a yacht, 10 motorcycles, and 7 other transportation devices, one of which is somewhere on this trail. But I'm not going to Gotham, not yet anyways. You are so clueless, you knave."

"Enlighten me then."

The Doctor stopped, turned to face Dick, and began, "Fine...


	4. Smiley Face Pancakes

"The living plastic are trying to overthrow the human race and either enslave you or destroy you. Most likely the latter of those two, seeing as the whole galaxy knows how stubborn your species can be." The Doctor paused in his explanation to raise an eyebrow at the boy before him. The kid looked like he was trying to solve a complex math problem. "Do you understand? Better, yet, do you believe me?"

The raven haired boy seemed to give up on his math problem and smiled innocently at the mysterious man. "No and no."

The Doctor Batman scoffed. "But you're still listening aren't you?"

Shrugging innocently, still smiling, the boy looked so innocent and blissfully ignorant, it really annoy the Batman.

Look at him, with his cheerful ignorant bliss and his stupid smile, the Batman thought, I just want to smack that stupid grin off his demonic little face. Stupid children. Why did I adopt him again? Oh, right, sympathy, ugh.

"Anyways, you know when you were young and the first time they say that the world's turning, you can't quite believe them because everything looks like it's standing still?" Dick nodded, a spark of understanding flashed in his eyes. Maybe the kid's not completely hopeless. "I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour. The entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour. I can feel that."

The Doctor Batman stared directly into Dick's eyes as he continued. "We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go..."

Silence fell around them as the Doctor's words sunk in.

"That's who I am. Now, go wait with the ringmaster and Alfred will be there to pick you up later, okay? I have business to attend to." The Batman turned and walked off towards an old grandfather clock that sat in the middle of a clearing in the woods.

Dick grumbled but began walking away to go find Wally when he heard a strange noise coming from where the Doctor had been. He ran back towards where he'd last seen the Doctor but the grandfather clock was gone.

...

After wandering around the circus for thirty minutes, Dick finally found Wally West, who was trying to get the world's strongest man to make him pancakes.

"Hey," Dick said as he walked towards the boy. The redheaded boy stopped talking instantly to look at the dark haired acrobat. "You came by to check on me earlier?"

The kid practically tackled Dick in a hug. "Yeah! I'm glad you're okay! I thought you blew up, which would've sucked! Hey, you wanna get Pancakes with me? By the way, my name's Wally West!"

Dick just stared at the boy for a solid minute before slowly nodding his head.

After spending twenty minutes trying to convince the ringmaster he would be safe outside the circus, and another forty minutes of Wally promising Dick that he wouldn't die in the city, they arrived at an IHOP.

It was the first restaurant Dick had ever actually been in. The menu showed so many different kinds of pancakes, Dick was suffering from an overload of choices. How can there be so many pancakes? Blueberry, strawberry... I don't even know what that flavor is but look at it! It has a smiley face made of fruit! But that one's cool looking and that one has strawberries and bananas but... He had to stop thinking before his brain exploded.

Wally was staring at him expectantly. Apparently, he already knew what he wanted as he had set his menu off to the side for the waitress.

"I... I..." Dick stammered.

With a chuckled, Wally winked at him. "Don't worry, my acrobatic friend, I'll order for you."

Dick tried to hide his blush with his menu. "Th...thanks."

Wally ordered them both the pancakes with the smiley face, which made Dick squeal with delight. Dick looked like a kid on Christmas morning, all excited and cheerful, it made Wally's grin spread from ear to ear.

As they ate, Dick told Wally about how Bruce Wayne was planning to adopt him. Wally was in the midst of drinking his orange juice, when he heard the news he did a spit take. Luckily, he didn't spray anyone, but he did anger one of the waitresses as she had to mop up the mess on the floor.

"BRUCE WAYNE?" the redhead shouted incredulously. The young acrobat just stared wide eyed at his crush. "THE BRUCE WAYNE? MILLIONAIRE BRUCE WAYNE? OWNER OF WAYNE ENTERPRISES BRUCE WAYNE?" A slight nod from the surprised acrobat went unnoticed by the shocked redhead. "THAT'S SO COOL! My uncle knows him! OH! That means we'll be going to the same school! Mr. Wayne owns the school I go to, so, you'll definitely be going there. Most likely. I hope so. That'd be cool. Do you like your pancakes?"

The boy before him had caused Dick to become speechless... again. He's so cute when rambles. Wait, did he ask me a question? I don't know. Maybe. I'll just nod.

And so he nodded. The redhead's smile grew even bigger and he looked so proud of himself, it made Dick smile, too.

Before either could say anything else, a Latina woman walked to there table.

"Did you say Bruce Wayne?" she looked Dick in the eyes with such intensity he shrunk in his seat. Dick barely managed a nod. "Be careful, kid. Here."

The woman handed him a business card that read:

RENEE MONTOYA  
Detective, Major Crimes Unit  
Gotham Police Department

At the bottom, was an address.

"Come see me if you have questions about him." The woman turned to walk away, but she looked at the young orphan over her shoulder. "You should know more about that man before you do anything. He's not who he says he is."

"What do you mean?" Dick's eyes narrowed as he watched the woman.

The woman didn't reply as she turned and left the restaurant after placing a tip on the table beside the boys' table.

Wally just stared at the where the woman had been, he was thoroughly confused. "Well, that was weird."

Dick ignored the boy as he stared at the door of the IHOP.

Does she know about the Doctor Batman? Could she explain the insanity of the night before or, at least, the insanity of Doctor Batman?


	5. Not What He Seems

The two young boys wandered aimlessly through Gotham City after finishing their pancakes. The ginger boy held Detective Montoya's buisness card in his hand, tapping it nervously against his leg as they walked.

"Are you sure you don't want to go find out what that detective was talking about?" Wally asked for the hundredth time since they had left IHOP.

Dick Grayson ran a hand through his raven colored hair with a sigh. "If it'll stop you from worrying so much, we can go now."

Wally visibly brightened as he picked up his already fast pace, causing Dick to have to practically jog to keep up. Apparently, the redhead had been guiding them to the address written on the card the entire time without Dick's knowledge.

"Good, 'cause we're here!" Wally grinned from ear to ear. "I wonder if Bruce Wayne is a spy or maybe an assassin. What if he's actually some psychotic serial killer? Or maybe he's a drug lord or a crime lord? OH! What if he's Batman?"

Dick laughed awkwardly at that. "Whaaa..? Batman? Nah, no way, what gives you that idea? Ha ha ha… oh…"

"Yeah, you're right," Wally somehow managed to completely ignore his companion's nervousness. "He's way too busy to be Batman."

The talkative redhead told Dick to go on in to the house that the address had led them to while he waited outside to "keep watch".

Dick walked up to the door of the house but before he could knock, the door swung open revealing the latina woman from IHOP. She grabbed his arm and ushered him inside before he knew what was happening. Wally was too busy watching a squirrel to notice or worry about it.

Detective Montoya led the young acrobat through her house to a room with walls covered in old pictures and news paper articles. Upon closer inspection, every one of the articles and pictures involved a serious tragedy in history.

"I'm glad you decided to learn the truth," the detective said while turning on her computer.

"And what exactly is the truth about Bruce Wayne?" Dick asked nervously. "He's not a psychotic serial killer is he?"

The detective gave him a strange look. Dick smacked himself in the face for letting Wally's ramblings get to him.

"Bruce Wayne is not human. I don't know what he is, but as you can see, he shows up throughout history right before someone dies." Montoya pulled up an image of the Kennedy assassination where a man looking suspiciously looking like Bruce Wayne stood calmly in the crowd. Another image popped up showing a painting of Marie Antoinette's beheading where a Bruce Wayne look-alike stood off to the side dressed in a modern leather jacket and jeans. "The only truth anyone knows about him is that wherever he goes, death is right behind him."

Dick looked closely at the images and articles on the walls around him, finally noticing how each one involved a death or tragedy and all of them mentioned or depicted a man fitting Bruce Wayne's description.

{***}

Outside, Wally had chased a squirrel around Renee Montoya's yard for about thirty seconds before losing interest. He was about ready to climb the tree to swing off of it before something else caught his eye.

The garbage can to his left moved closer to him.

Being Wally, he ran up to it without hesitation and reached out for it the next time it moved. Before he realized what was happening, the garbage can opened up and swallowed him whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so these are all the chapters I have thus far... I will be writing another chapter as soon as I finish another story's chapter.. I should have the 6th chapter of Doctor Batman up by Wednesday at the latest.


	6. Peet-zza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends and I have recently had to deal with a lot of drama (drama does not stop after high school, kids) and thus my updates have been off a little but I’m trying to keep up with my schedule I promise…  
> Anywho, hope y’all enjoy this chapter!:)

When Dick finally escaped from the insane Detective Montoya’s house he found Wally sitting on the curb. He was too quiet and still, though. Dick was becoming increasingly worried as he walked across the detective’s yard with little to no movement to be seen from the ginger kid.

“Wally?” he called out tentatively.

Wally turned to face him with an enormous smile plastered on to his face. That was unusual to say the least. The smile made the normally hyperactive kid seem inhuman or insane.

Dick paused mid-step as he stared at the boy he’d been crushing on for months now. The boy wasn’t acting like himself and it worried the acrobatic circus performer. When the silence continued without interruption, Dick tried to make up for the lack of words.

“So, you want to go get pizza? I heard there’s a place called Domino’s where you can get some…”

“Peet-zza. Peet-zza. Pizza. Yes. Pizza.”

“You alright?” Dick asked while worry settled uncomfortably in his stomach.

The increasingly weirder kid before him simply repeated the word “pizza” as he stood and walked down the street without waiting on the recently orphaned boy.

With everything suddenly quiet, minus the occasional mutter of “pizza”, Dick was bombarded with depressing thoughts. He had lost his parents and his circus family in one day, in another day or so he’d be living with some crazy man who ran around in bat costumes. If the insane detective lady wasn’t as crazy as he believed and actually was telling the truth, then his soon-to-be adoptive father was actually something close to an assassin or serial killer.

What if he was going to train Dick to be a killer, too? Dick couldn’t kill anyone, he didn’t want to kill anyone! Why couldn’t he have just grown up to be a normal circus freak like the rest of his circus family had?

He could always tell Mr. Wayne’s butler that he didn’t want to live with them, but what if that angered the Doctor Batman. And what if the Doctor Batman goes on a killing spree because Dick was too afraid, then it’d be all his fault.

“Oh, golly gee willickers,” Dick thought to himself, “I really am in a pickle, aren’t I?”

Before his thoughts could create any more worries, the boy looked up to find that his new friend had entered the Domino’s store.

His excitement for pizza at a real Domino’s made him completely forget that his friend was acting weird and that he was supposed to be worrying about a serial killer adopting him.

Inside, however, he found Wally repeatedly uttering, “peet-zza” to a man behind a counter who looked terrified. Dick ran over and tried to calm his friend down to no avail.

While Dick face-palmed and turned to face the man at the counter, someone else entered the small pizza place. Within seconds the place went from mildly confusing to Holy-Atomic-Pile Batman-What’s-Going-On confusing.

Someone had entered the store and immediately beheaded the ginger kid next to Dick with a bat shaped boomerang. Turning his head slightly, Dick saw the Doctor Batman in his costume looking calmly down at his now decapitated crush.

Dick bawled like a baby as the Doctor Batman glared up at him.

“Oh, shut up,” the caped crusader growled. “He’s not your friend, just a plastic clone.”

The Batman grabbed Wally’s head and began to walk out when the body of Wally stood up holding the batarang that Batman had used to decapitate him. The headless body began moving stiffly towards Batman, swinging the batarang with extreme force.

Doctor Batman grabbed Dick’s hand and raced out of the store, still holding Wally’s head.

Before Dick knew what was happening, the Batman was shoving him into a grandfather clock. He had a brief moment to think that the clock was too small to fit him before the greatest wonder of the galaxy hit him right in the face.


	7. Melting Heads

The Doctor Batman rushed past the young acrobat who was frozen in place just inside the grandfather clock. Inside there was an enormous, dimly lit cave with a giant computer, a strange looking car, and a few other odd decorations including a huge penny.

Instead of walking to stand by the Batman who was hooking up Wally’s head to the computer, Dick backed out the door. Outside, he saw a normal looking grandfather clock that was only about a foot taller than him. He quickly walked around the entire clock, examining it closely, before running back inside the strange clock.

The Doctor was still messing with the head at the computer.

“It’s bigger on the inside,” Dick stammered.

Batman smirked. “I love hearing that. Yes! It’s bigger on the inside. This is my TARDIS: Time and Relative Dimension in Space. I think a better name for it, though, is my batcave but, either works really.”

Dick just gaped at the Doctor Batman. “Are you an alien?”

“Goodness, no! I’m not like that Superman,” the Batman grumbled. “I’m just a genius, billionaire who knows how to travel through time. Don’t have to be an alien to do that.”

Completely ignoring everything the Doctor Batman tried to explain to him about time travel and space, Dick quietly walked to the Batman’s side. It was then that he noticed how Batman had his ginger friend’s head hooked up to a machine next to the computer.

His head was melting. Dick began to panic.

“You cut off his head and now it’s melting and you don’t even care!” he screamed.

Batman groaned. Children are too loud and annoying. Where’s Alfred when I need him? Why’s the kid screaming again? Something about the plastic head melting? Does he really think that’s his friend? Is he that ignorant? Wait… did he say the head was melting…?

He turned to see that the head was indeed melting.

“NO! No, no, no!” He muttered angrily as he typed quickly at his computer. He had to track the signal that the living plastic ginger was following. If it melted, it would just cause him to have to come up with a new plan and by then the world would be lost.

“I’m tracking the signal, this is not your friend, you idiot! Stop crying like a baby,” Batman ordered. “If this thing was still moving around a second ago, then your friend is most likely still alive. However, if you don’t shut up and help me, then we might not find him in time.”

That shut Dick up. He’d already lost his mother and father, he was not going to lose his new friend. He stood off to the side so that he could see what exactly the Batman was doing but he also made sure he was far enough to the side that he wouldn’t be in the way.

The head looked like an oversized Barbie doll head that had been roasted over a fire for a little too long. It looked nothing like the energetic ball of excitement it had been made to look like.

Is Wally okay? Is he scared or hurt or worse? Dick thought worriedly as the Doctor continued to frantically type at the computer. Will we find him in time? Will we find him at all?

Before the poor little acrobat’s head could explode from worrying about his redheaded crush, the Doctor Batman rushed to pull a lever and a loud vworping noise began.

“What in the world is..”

Dick was cut off as the Doctor Batman rushed past him to leave the batcave. As he opened the door, Dick was blinded by the sunlight that struck his eyes. The batcave had been so dark that he’d forgotten it was still daytime outside.

Once his eyes adjusted, Dick looked around to find the Batman pacing angrily in front of the TARDIS. He was muttering quietly to himself.

“What’s wrong?” Dick asked, trying to be helpful in some way.

“I lost the signal!” the Doctor Batman told him, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Now I can’t find where the signal was coming from. It has to be something big and circular but I can’t think of where it could be and I just lost my best chance of finding it.”

Dick looked past the Doctor to see the circus’s giant ferris wheel turning slowly. He nodded towards it as the Batman glared at him. The Batman continued to glare at him even as he nodded repeatedly towards the ferris wheel.

Finally, the Batman turned to look at what Dick had been nodding at. Briefly, he noticed the ferris wheel but thought nothing of it so he turned back to resume glaring at the young boy.

“Mr. Batman, sir,” Dick said slowly, “the ferris wheel is the biggest circular thing in or around Gotham. Could that be it?”

The Batman’s eyes widened as he turned his whole body to see the ferris wheel. “Dick, you’re a genius!”

The two then took off in the direction of the ferris wheel where Dick hoped his Wally would be found unharmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! All done:) This should have been finished Tuesday night but I was depressed and didn’t have the energy to finish it… I was going to post it anyways but it would’ve been shorter than last weeks and that wouldn’t have been worth y’alls time… But here you are!:)
> 
> I’ll be updating Hunting In Camp Half-Blood any time between now and Monday, then I’ll update Guardians Gather and Doctor Batman the day after that:)
> 
> Also, I’ve started a fictionpress account under the username penguin-empress1… I started a story over there titled “Characters Against Humanity” and I would greatly appreciate any and all reviews of it:) I may upload it on to here later on but I don’t know, yet:)


	8. The End

They made it to the ferris wheel and entered the small building that housed the control panel. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until Doctor Batman began hitting seemingly random buttons and a section of the floor slid away to reveal a secret stairway leading downwards.

After going down a flight of stairs, the two came to a long dark hallway where some light could be seen at the end.

“You sure you want to keep going? I completely understand if you’d rather go back to the ringmaster and wait for Alfred like I told you to,” the Doctor Batman asked in an attempt to be sympathetic.

Dick Grayson had a determined look on his face as he replied, “No, I need to do this.”

Batman shrugged as he continued on his way down the tunnel, the young acrobat following from a respective distance.

At the end of the tunnel they found two plastic men guarding a completely unharmed and talking Wally West. A little below where they had entered was what appeared to be an enormous puddle of melted plastic that moved occasionally.

Doctor Batman stepped forward while Dick continued to stare in confusion at the melted plastic thing.

The plastic puddle called out, “Batman!”

“You infiltrated this civilization by means of Warp Shunt technology… so, may I suggest with the greatest respect that you shunt off,” Batman smirked. The thing below them made some grumbling noise that seemed to upset the Doctor. “ That's not true! I should know. I was there. I fought in the war! It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your people! I couldn't save anyone!”

More grumbling answered him.

“This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learned how to walk but we're capable of so much more. I'm asking you, on their behalf, please just go,” the Batman argued.

The two plastic men guarding Wally moved quickly to grab the Doctor’s arms to hold him still and pulled out a vial. The plastic thing roared in anger.

“No,” Batman shouted, “I wasn’t going to use it! It was just a back up plan.”

Dick rushed to Wally’s side as soon as the coast was clear of plastic guards. He untied the redhead’s bonds. All the while, Wally hadn’t shut up about carnivorous trash cans, the plastic aliens, and how much he wanted another pancake. Without really listening, Dick grabbed Wally’s hand and dragged him out of the plastic people’s secret lair.

“Stay here,” he ordered the ginger who nodded in response.

He rushed back down to find his soon-to-be adoptive father being forced to watch the plastic men pressed a button on the wall.

Neither of them saw, but above them every plastic mannequin in the world had come to life. They somehow had guns hidden within their hands and were going about killing whoever happened to get in their way.

Batman struggled against the plastic men’s hold but to no avail. The two guards began to push the Doctor Batman closer to the plastic puddle thing.

Dick did the only thing he knew how to do, he grabbed ahold of a hanging cable and leapt off. Just as he was gaining speed and was close enough to the Batman, he let go and allowed the momentum to carry him. He pointed his feet out straight ahead of him and crossed his arms over his chest.

The Batman noticed and ducked just in time as the young acrobat crashed into the two plastic men causing them to fall into the plastic thing. They were immediately absorbed into the puddle.

One of the guards had still been holding on to the vial that they had confiscated from the Batman earlier. The vial had broken on impact and been absorbed into the plastic creature. The contents of the vial caused the creature to roar in pain as the Doctor Batman grabbed Dick’s hand and ran out of the secret lair just before it exploded with molten plastic flying everywhere.

The moment the creature had been destroyed, the living plastic mannequins had collapsed, becoming inanimate objects again.

Wally ran up to hug Dick tightly. “Oh, I’m so glad you’re okay! You saved me! You’re amazing, Dick!”

The Batman smirked at the two. “Well, Dick, you did well. Bruce Wayne will be lucky to have you as a son.”

Dick beamed. Little did he know, that the Batman would never voice his pride or feelings towards the young acrobat ever again.

With his feelings voiced, Batman turned and walked off towards where he’d left his TARDIS. “See ya, around, Dick!”

Wally and Dick hugged each other before rushing back towards the ringmaster’s tent to demand more pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a crappy end to the story but I just wanted to finish this story as quickly as possible... I'm just done with it and wanted it to be over with... If you wish to continue it you may do so, just let me know first...

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few other chapters of this story written and will post one daily. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
